ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The CaT Gazette/Issue 31
For all the plebs who don't even subscribe, or for those who simply want to easily browse through back issues, here's the thirtieth issue of The CaT Gazette. Remember, subscribers get the newsletter early! ---- I made a couple quick sketch aliens that I don't plan on really using but wanted to draw anyways. You can check them out here: *Bomb Over Heaven *Blazing Diamond (Free Usage) I finished my entry for the Fanon Con Art Competition yesterday. I've been working on it since everything was announced and it's about five times the resolution of my monitor and three times the maximum file size limit. Needless to say, I'll be resizing it to upload it here. Also I never want to draw a hand again. I'm trying to write a Christmas Special for Star Spirit, but I can't make any promises about that actually happening. The next Support Group meeting is next Saturday, December 31st, at 9PM EST over on the BTFF EX chat. The next round of voting for Featured Series of the Year has begun! Choose your favorites and cast your votes! Things are neck and neck in the Alien category right now, and I can only imagine the competition getting more tense as the deadline approaches! Make sure to say your part! Our Achievement badges are still being updated, so if you have any ideas for what to feature on badges that haven't been updated yet, feel free to leave suggestions. There is now a list compiling every remaining badge that hasn't been updated, so if you could take a look at that, that'd be great. Welcome to this new section of the Gazette where I give my shitty opinions on the wiki's current events! For this issue, I'll be taking a look at the voting for Featured Alien. Like I said, it's neck and neck right now, and for the love of God, I wish I could figure out why. The current leaders are Bomb 2 Hell and MindMatter, who are tied at the time of this writing. What confuses me about this is why MindMatter of all aliens is doing so well. For some clarification, here's my opinion on MindMatter, voting aside: it's alright. The design is neat, but overall it's one of the most generic generics to ever generic. Don't take this the wrong way; I'm not egotistical enough to be saying you should vote for Bomb 2 Hell over MindMatter (though that would be neato dorito), it's just that...MindMatter? If you're deadset on voting Aaron, Vertebrain is in the runnings here too, and he's a lot better than MindMatter in like every category. He was doing really well in the preliminaries, too; what the hell happened? Now, opinion is opinion, and if you really think MindMatter should be Featured of the Year, vote for it. I'm just saying I don't get it. Now here's a real blast from the past. The Featured Article this week is another Ice Alien (technically), Dayjob and Nightshift by Bink. This is a pretty unique alien, not necessarily with its abilities, but with how those abilities are actually used. In addition, this was the best art on the wiki back in the day, and it still holds up fairly well today. It's an all-in-all impressive alien. No ads this time around. Make sure to put anything you want advertised in this forum thread. ---- Art Corner ---- Divara Redesign By ChromastoneandTabby ---- The original image for this character had some weird proportions, so I decided to make a new one. Fairly straightforward Not much to report this time around, but I'll keep you posted as things develop. Well, that's it for this Sunday, folks. I hope you enjoyed the thirty-first issue of The CaT Gazette, and I'll see you next week! Feedback and support are appreciated! Category:CaT Category:Newsletter Category:The CaT Gazette